Edouard Joseph-Leon d'Albert de Luynes
Edouard Joseph-Leon d'Albert de Luynes '''(Born 7th December, 1730 - Present) is the current Head of House d'Albert de Luynes, preceding over the title of Duc de Luynes. Family and Early Life '''Birth and Siblings Edouard Joseph-Leon was the eldest of 5 children and heir to the estates of Edouard Leon d'Albert de Luynes. Born at Le Château d'Argenteuil in 1730 to his mother, . Edouard became the first born of the couple and was raised in the Chateau de Luynes right after birth. Being given the title of Duc d'Albret at birth. Infancy From the ages 3-6 Edouard was trained in the arts of noble dueling accompanied with tutoring in subjects ranging from Literature, Geography, Latin and Italian. As well as being taught the basic skills and etiquette of the Grandelumierian court by a personal Governess. He had also pursued the hobby of riding at the age of 5, which would prove usefully for his military career in the latter when he took up occupation in the Military. This also proved a key point at bonding with his younger brother, Auguste Valetin, the Duc de Chaulnes. Their relationship was a loving one even though they had 5 years age difference, the two characters were usually always together if they could be. From the later ages of 6-10 Edouard continued to excel in the majority of his subjects however he was regarded to have lacked a little in the knowledge of Mathematics and Literature despite his fathers increased efforts to purge this issue. Although continuing despite this to progress in his other subjects of knowledge. The young boy had often been seen as weak as he was hardly as manly or boyish than any of his siblings. His uncle, Duc de Choseuil had been regarded as calling the child- "The young girl child." ''when on visit to the Chateau de Luynes. '''Early Hobbies' Edouard was regarded in taking up a hobby in both the art of fighting, dramatics and singing. All three of which his father allowed to continue and turned a blind eye to some of his more undesirable habits, despite his fathers wishes to turn him into an educated officer. However he did continue to go on with his horse riding hobby which he greatly excelled in. This caused minor argument between him and his brother, the Duc de Chaulnes who were both highly skilled a the talent of riding and this had caused some friction between one another. As for his dramatics and singing, he was seen as a moderate singer and sang in Soprano. Which was considered highly strange for a man to sing in such a vocal. However this was deemed due to the result a partially deformed Larynx which allowed this singing to be achieved. He had often considered this as much more of a skill and advantage rather than that of the misfortune it actually was. He had also been largely involved in dramatics which was largely incorporated into his modern life. This was highly disregarded by his father however it was seen as a humorous and cheerful trait in later life by his female friends of court. Marriage and Military Career Early Teenage Years As Edouard progressed into his teenage years he was further educated into his later life style in court and drastic improvements on his literature and Mathematics were made however he was still seen as lacking in these two subjects. The time to fix this however had been lost as most of the nobles in the house had now recognized the Duc de Luynes, Edouards Fathers, health deteriorating which meant that the issue had no further progression or change. He was still regarded through out his life to be lacking in both of the subjects. Especially in his Mathematics. He continued to show a deep understanding of military strategy and pursued a later career in this. One would think that was a highly unlikely career for the Duc d'Albret (His title at this time.) but this was ultimately proved wrong when he continued to progress in this military mind set which was the same for his father. The tradition of d'Albert de Luynes officers was also now being continued which had pleased his father before his death in 1758. Only to then afterwards be appointed to the office of Lieutenant-général de l'Armée de Sa Majesté to which he was stationed as commanding officer at the Fort Cormeilles, Northern Paris. He often regarded this as more a ceremonial position as he had joined his military too late to serve in the Prussian war. Early 20's and Marriage ''' At the age of 28 he inherited the titles of his father. Along with his 2 brothers. And he proposed marriage to the Head of House de Clermont de Tonnere to his daughter, Catherine Helene de Clermont de Tonnere in which the two of them left their family home to begin their life at the court of Louis XIV. This was proving a highly tricky change which the two of them had largely disliked at first but the company of one another had grew. The marriage overall was seen as a one way ordeal, the Duchesse was seen as a kind, sweet and loving woman who cared ever so much for all of her family and most of all her husband, who she had wished to bore sons for which would ultimately never come to be after her death in 1760 due to complications at the birth of their 3rd child, who had sadly proven to be male. The child too had remained unnamed and died during the birth as well. Children, Death of the Duchesse and Remarriage '''Duchess' Pregnancy, Children and Death At the current age of 25 the Duchesse became impregnated with the baby of the Duke. She currently resided at the Chateau de Luynes until she was due. The first baby to be born was a girl, Marie-Christine Jacqueline d'Albert de Luynes (1758-) named after the influential figure, the Princesse Douairière de Conti. Followed then by another young girl to be born in 1759, Marie-Justine Florence d'Albert de Luynes who was not named after anyone in particular. The Duc had been regarded to of hated children, seeing his old task as to create a male heir and nothing more in terms of the children field. This was lately pushed aside as once the two girls had been born, the now Duc de Luynes had completely changed his mind and spoke extremely highly of both girls. However, still wishing for a boy, the Duchesse became pregnant in 1760 and later died during the pregnancy. The Duc was proved to be quite heartless, more so desiring male bodies to which he cast aside his dead wife, only to remarry the next year. Remarriage After the only recent death of the Duchesse, the Duc chose to remarry to who he had referred to as "A better woman." ''This woman would prove to be Marie-Isabelle Adelaide de Rochechouart de Mortemart. His love ties with her brother, the now Duc de Mortemart allowed this deal to be struck and in 1761 she moved to court as Duchesse de Luynes. The Duc was now seen as much more loving around her but was still known to be more interested in hosting men rather than his own wife. The Duc had discussed with Adelaide about the prospect of her bearing him a son which was seen as most likely able to happen. In 1763 the Duchesse became pregnant with a new child who was to be due in the early November of 1763. Harboring Chartres '''Introduction' In the summer of 1763, on the 9th June, Mademoiselle de Chartres had arrived at the Duc's residence of Chateau de Meridon to which proved a fatal move. By the evening meal, the Duc agreed to harbor the now fleeing Princesse du Sang and keep her in the upper rooms of the Chateau, one of which had a secret escape route. At 21:02pm the 3, Crown Cardinal, Duc de Luynes and Mademoiselle de Chartres fled the Chateau under pursuit from the Imperial Guard under command of the Prince-Bishop of Strasbourg, Cardinal de Fontainebleau and the court who had joined pursuit to watch. An imperial decree was then issued for her, signed by the Emperor which deemed the Duc de Luynes now guilty of treason due to his move of protecting his dearest friend, "Clementine". '' When fleeing the 3 of them used a lower passage which had previously been used to stock the now abandoned wine cellars, when exiting the two of them were sighted by the guards patrolling the grounds, which led to a small chase to which the two fleeing nobles were captured and brought before the Cardinal de Fontainebleau. After the arrest it was deemed that all 3 of the nobles would be put on trial, the Duc would be taken to La Temple in the Centre of Paris to which he would remain until his trial came about. The Crown Cardinal was placed under house arrest in the Chateau de la Motte de Baucay and finally as for the Mademoiselle, she was to be taken to the La Force, a prison largely known for prostitutes. The two of them were to await a trial from then on. '''Trial and Exile' After the trial which took place at the Palais de Justice in Paris, the Duc pleaded guilty to charges and was exiled from the nation of Grandelumiere. The next day he left with a small sum of 320,000 Livre's, heading on his way via carriage to the court of Reine d'Espagne in Madrid, the Kingdom of Spain. To which he had hoped to reside in for the rest of his days. Character Fashion Often wearing quite flamboyant and colourful garments around court, he was highly know to adore the colour pink but it was highly suspected that this was just due to his large lust for Monseigneur le Grande Dauphin. Often following in his fashion sense. He was regarded as a large admirer of the floral culture and clothing. One which was the beating heart of eastern Paris' fashion district. Mainly going for golden designs of flower and at one point having a large gown displaying all of Grandelumiere's native flowers. Image Regarded to have had a posture and stance of around 5'5 inches at the age of 25 and with a "Young and child like face." ''Accompanied by hazel brown eye's and a naturally darker complexion of skin, often typical of him due to his regular visits to the south of Grandelumiere. He did however apply makeup as usual as possible which made his public image much more paler rather than his private completion which was often regarded as looking ''"Sexually Hispanic." ''by those who had the pleasure of hosting his company in bed. All of who were men excluding his own wife. '''Personality' Often regarded as a Flamboyant character', however also regarded as being ''"Lovable" and "Sweet" by his closest friends. The Duc is also known for his moderate love for fashion and outrageous styles. '''Issues * Marie-José Christiane d'Albert de Luynes (1758-) * Marie-Justine Florence d'Albert de Luynes (1759-) * Louis Joseph-Léon d'Albert de Luynes (1763-) Category:Grandelumierian Dukes Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:18th Century Births __FORCETOC__ Category:House d'Albert de Luynes Category:Imperial Household Category:Emperor's Council Category:Grandelumierian Military Figures